My Weak Girl
by Akuro Hayami
Summary: Haruno Sakura, gadis remaja yang mengidap penyakit berbahaya dan dapat merenggut hidupnya dalam sekejap. Ia menjadi gadis pendiam dan pemurung setelah tau tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ia bertemu dengan Dokter tampan yang menjadi dokternya. Bagaimana kehidupan Sakura selanjutnya? Apakah ia akan bertahan hidup demi sang dokter? #RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Warning** : TYPOalways, OOC, Gaje, alur aneh, dan masih banyak lagi

**Pairing **: SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku putri tunggal Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno. Umurku 18 tahun. Tapi aku tak bahagia di umur remaja ku ini? Mengapa? Kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku? Ia memberiku penyakit keras di dalam tubuhku. Penyakit apa itu? Entahlah. Aku berusaha tak peduli di sisa umurku yang sedikit ini. Aku merasa aku adalah gadis yang paling menyedihkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Sakuraaa, makan dulu nak. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Kau sejak tadi tak makan apapun." Ucap sang ibu berteriak dari bawah.

Tapi sayang, putri tunggal mereka mengacuhkan ibunya. Dan tetap bungkam dikamarnya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan. Ia menangis di sisi ranjang.

Sang ibu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, sejak mengetahui penyakit nya, Sakura menjadi gadis yang pendiam. Bukan gadis periang seperti dulu lagi. Yang setiap saat akan tersenyum. Tapi sayang, semuanya pudar setelah putri tunggalnya mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki penyakit mematikan.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali menangis di sisi ranjangnya. Ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur _king size_ miliknya. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Kepalanya pusing berat seperti ditaruh batu besar. Bibir ranumnya pucat karena seharian tidak makan dan kekurangan minum. Sakura berusaha bangkit tapi sayang, semakin ia berusaha bangkit, kepalanya makin terasa pening.

"Hiks….._kaa-san_ tolong aku." Gumamnya lemah dan tak lama ia pun pingsan.

Mebuki Haruno mengetuk pintu kamar milik anaknya tersebut. Merasa tak ada jawaban, ia segera membuka pintu itu secara kasar. Betapa terkejutnya ia, ketika melihat anak tunggalnya sedang tergeletak lemah di bawah kasur tak berdaya.

"Sakuraaa." Teriak ibunya, Mebuki segera menghampiri anaknya yang pingsan tak berdaya. Ia membangunkan anaknya itu, namun sayang hasilnya nihil. Sakura bangun dengan nafas yang sesak, itu membuat ibunya makin panik. Mebuki segera berteriak minta tolong kepada pelayan-pelayan yang ada dirumahnya dan segera membawa Sakura kerumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bangun nak, ibu disini." Gumam Mebuki sambil memegang tangan pucat anaknya. Sakura sudah berada dirumah sakit. Ia didorong dari ambulance menuju ruang UGD untuk ditangani lebih lanjut. Mebuki menangis histeris, ia tak kuat melihat kondisi anaknya yang kian hari kian parah.

"Tolong anak saya suster, tolong." Gumam sang ibu lemah sambil menggenggam tangan suster itu kuat.

"Kami berusaha bu. Sabarlah, tenangkan hati ibu." Ucap suster itu ramah dan segera masuk ke ruang UGD.

Dokter yang menanganinya segera masuk kedalam ruang UGD, ia melirik dari ekor matanya seorang ibu yang menangis sambil berharap cemas tentang keadaan anaknya.

"Dokter, cepat." Ucap sang suster seraya menarik tangan dokter tersebut.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

_1 jam berlalu…._

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya sang ibu lemah.

"Hn. Ibu bisa keruangan saya? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan." Jawab dokter itu datar.

Mebuki hanya mengangguk setuju. Dan mengikuti langkah dokter muda itu pergi menuju ruangannya.

"Ada apa? Apa yang diderita anak saya?" Tanya sang ibu parau.

"Penderita Aneurisma. Anak ibu penderita Aneurisma." Ucap dokter tersebut.

"Tidak. Penyakit apa itu? dokter lain bilang kalau anak saya hanya terkena infkesi di otak nya tak lebih dari itu." balas sang ibu emosi.

"Hn. Aneurisma memang penyakit yang terdapat diotak. Karena pelebaran pembuluh di darah di otaknya. Aneurisma ini sangat mematikan. Sebenarnya penyakit ini bisa menyerang dimana saja, sayangnya anak ibu mengalaminya di otak." Kata sang dokter panjang lebar.

Mebuki haruno melohok tak percaya. Putri tunggalnya harus mengalami penyakit kematian seperti ini? Tuhan benar-benar tidak adil pada dirinya.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kau lakukan? Tolong anak saya dok." Ucap sang ibu parau.

"Hn. Mungkin akan ada beberapa yang saya lakukan. Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, biarkan anak ibu menginap dirumah sakit ini. Agar saya bisa melakukan tindakan ini cepat." Jawab dokter muda tersebut.

"Apapun saya lakukan dok. Saya permisi, titip putri saya dok. Saya harus ke kantor ayah Sakura." Ujar sang ibu lemah.

"Panggil saja dokter Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mebuki hanya mengangguk setuju dan segera keluar dari ruangan yang bertuliskan ' Dokter Sasuke ' tersebut.

'Jadi anak tadi bernama Sakura ya? hmm' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangannya. Menuju ruang ICU tempat gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu dirawat. Ia ingin melihat keadaan gadis tersebut.

"Kau sudah sadar? Obatnya bekerja cepat sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura membuang mukanya kearah lain. Ia mengacuhkan dokter tampan yang sedang mendekat kearahnya untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Kau terlihat sehat sekarang." Ucap dokter itu kemudian.

Sakura menoleh tajam pada sang dokter. Apa dokter itu bilang? Sehat? Cih, bukankah keadaannya makin parah? Apakah dokter ini gila? Ah itulah pertanyaan yang terus ada di benak Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekalian? Bukankah kemungkinan hidupku kecil?" Tanya Sakura tajam.

"Membunuh? Tch! Kau fikir aku dokter apa? Tugasku menyelamatkan pasien nona, bukan membunuh." Balas sang dokter datar. Sakura membuang mukanya kesal kearah jendela kamar ruangannya. Ia lebih baik mengacuhkan dokter tampan ini ketimbang meladeninya.

"Sebenarnya apa penyakitku?" gumam Sakura pelan. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis tersebut. Seolah memberi kekuatan pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Kau akan tau nanti. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Tanya dokter tersebut.

"Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya singkat.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil aku Sasuke saja." Balas sang dokter. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Kenapa sikap dokter ini hangat padanya? Seolah-olah dokter ini memberikan semangat untuk dirinya. Ia melepas genggaman dokter tersebut dan tersenyum tipis kearah dokter itu.

"Umur kita berbeda. Aku tak sopan jika memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Hn. Tidak. Umurku baru 20 tahun. Jangan anggap aku tua." Balasnya datar.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan dokter tampan dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi perasaan hangat menjalar di hatinya. Ia merasa, bahwa dokter ini akan jadi dokter penyelamat hidupnya nanti. Ia berharap pada dokter muda ini.

"Bolehkah aku berharap padamu?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke hanya melohok tak pecaya dengan senyuman manis Sakura. Baru kali ini, ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Bukan dibuat-buat seperti gadis kebanyakan yang melihatnya akan ketampanannya. Ia mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Tentu." Balasnya disertai senyuman tipis.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dengan perlahan-lahan, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang rumah sakit tersebut dan memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan secara perlahan-lahan agar tak menganggu pasiennya ini untuk tidur.

'Bolehkah aku juga berharap padamu? Kenapa perasaanku berbeda ketika bersamamu?' batin Sasuke dan segera menutup pintu kamar itu pelan dan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Curcol Author :

Apa? Lagi-lagi bikin fanfic?! Oh ya Tuhan aku tak percaya sudah membuat fanfic lagi hehe padahal masih ada yang ngutang loh *ditembakmati maafkan aku readers. Fanfic ku yang lain tak akan aku tinggalkan kok :3 aku hanya ingin menulis fic ini karena tugas biologi yang membahas penyakit. Jadilah fic ini :3 bagaimana? Boleh minta saran kalian?

Aneurisma itu penyakit yang ada di otak, dada, leher dan perut. Tapi lebih parah di otak. Penyakit ini menyebabkan kematian secara langsung bagi penderitanya jika tidak-tidak ditangani medis secepatnya. Kemungkinan hidup juga kecil.

Itulah cuplikan penyakit aneurisma. Jika tak mengerti bisa ditanya kok ^_^

Review Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Drama, Hurt/comfort

**Warning** : TYPOalways, OOC, Gaje, alur aneh, dan masih banyak lagi

**Pairing **: SasuSaku

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan gontai kearah ruangannya. Pertemuan singkatnya dengan gadis itu membuat fikirannya sedikit berdenyut nyeri. Baru kali ini ia menemukan pasien seperti gadis itu. Berbeda dari yang lain. Kebanyakan pasien yang bertemu dengannya akan semangat hidup jika dia yang menangani, tapi tidak dengan gadis musim semi tadi. Gadis itu malah meminta ia membunuhnya. Aneh bukan? Itulah yang ada di pikiran dokter tampan Uchiha ini.

'Menarik.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. _Emerald_ teduhnya membuka. Wajah pucatnya kian hari semakin bertambah. Apakah itu artinya penyakitnya kian hari kian parah?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit. Ia berusaha minta bantuan oleh orang lain. Tapi sayang, tak ada yang mendengarnya. Kemana dokter itu? bukankah dia berjanji akan menemaninya? Itulah yang ada di benak Sakura.

"Tch! Gadis bodoh. Mana mungkin ia akan menemanimu? Dia itu dokter bukan kekasihmu!" umpatnya dalam hati.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di ranjang rumah sakit tersebut. Sejak kemarin ia tak melihat ibu dan ayahnya datang. Mungkin mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Tapi apakah mereka tak peduli dengan kesehatannya? Sakura menggeleng lemah. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menepis pikiran negatifnya. Ia harus berfikir positif. Tak boleh memikirkan hal banyak.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaarrggggggghhhhhh hhh" teriak Sakura sakit.

Suster yang berlalu-lalang segera masuk keruangan Sakura tersebut. Ia melihat Sakura sedang memegang kepalanya dan berteriak kesakitan. Suster segera berlari memanggil dokter dan menyiapkan lat medis lainnya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke segera berlari masuk keruangan Sakura. Ia melihat keadaan Sakura yang semakin lama semakin parah. Buktinya? Pusing hebat kembali melanda gadis yang namanya seperti bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini.

Sasuke menyuntik Sakura dengan obat bius untuk menenangkan gadis ini. Sejak tadi, tubuh Sakura tidak bisa diam karena kesakitan. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak tega melihat kondisi pasien di hadapannya ini.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menemani gadis ini." Pinta Sasuke kepada perawat rumah sakit itu.

"Aaa baiklah dokter." Jawab sang suster patuh.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di samping gadis musim sempi tersebut. Suster yang menemaninya lalu keluar ruangan meninggalkan dokter tersebut bersama pasiennya.

Sasuke menatap wajah polos Sakura ketika gadis itu tertidur. Seperti tak ada beban yang berat menimpanya. Padahal dirinya yakin, Sakura sedang menahan sakit yang luar biasa yang menimpanya. Penyakit Aneurisma, ya penyakit mematikan yang bisa membunuh siapa saja dalam sekejap jika tidak diberikan penanganan medis secara langsung.

"Engghh~" lenguh Sakura. Ia bangun dan tersadar bahwa dokter tersebut berada di sampingnya.

"Eh? Dokter? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya polos.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap mata emerald teduh tersebut sejenak. Keheningan sempat melanda ruangan tersebut. Sakura segera membuang mukanya kearah lain, ia tak mau menatap mata tajam sang dokter.

"Tadi kau berteriak kesakitan. Maka dari itu aku kemari." Jawab sang dokter datar.

Sakura kembali menatap muka Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Sakura terpesona dengan ketampanan sang dokter. Ya wajar bukan anak remaja berusia 18 tahun jatuh cinta? Tak ada salahnya juga kan? Itulah yang ada di benak Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari pula, sejak tadi dirinya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah sang dokter.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Kau mengejekku?" Tanya Sasuke acuh.

Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum. "Haha tidak, aku tidak mengejekkmu tuan dokter. Aku fikir, mukamu lucu sekali ya. Pasti banyak yang menyukaimu bukan?"

"Hn."

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat dan ambigu itu keluar dari bibir sang dokter. Ia merasa malas jika sang dokter sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata ambigu itu.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah merasa sehat?" Tanya sang dokter membuka percakapan. Jujur, Sasuke tak pernah mengajak lawannya bicara kalu urusannya tak penting. Tapi pada gadis ini sajalah Sasuke merasa bahwa gadis ini berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Uhmm, bukankah kau dokter? Kenapa kau tanya keadaanku? Jangan-jangan kau dokter gadungan ya?" tanya Sakura asal.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat dengan pertanyaan gadis musim semi tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura? Ia sudah terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sang dokter yang menurutnya langka tersebut.

Sasuke membuang muka asal melihat Sakura sedang menertawakan dirinya. Mau tak mau senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Entahlah, selama beberapa hari ini dengan pasien musim semi tersebut, Sasuke merasa dirinya sedikit berwarna dan tidak kesepian. Pasien ini seperti memiliki aura berbeda. Hanya saja, semua ditutupi ketika gadis ini mengetahui penyakitnya. Itulah tebakan yang ada di otak Sasuke.

"Apakah kau gadis periang?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Bahunya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Sasuke yang melihatnya merasa teriris hatinya. Ia tak ingin gadis bermata _emerald_ ini kembali menangis karena ucapannya tersebut.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menanyakan hal itu." ucap Sasuke kembali.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap sang dokter tampan tersebut. "Tak apa. Jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari, sejak tadi tangannya menggenggam tangan sang dokter tersebut.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis bahkan sangat tipis. Mungkin saja, pada pasien _specialnya_ ini lah dia bisa tersenyum banyak karena tingkahnya.

"Aku memang gadis periang. Tapi gara-gara penyakit sialan ini, aku menjadi gadis pendiam. Kau melihatku bagaimana? Bukankah hidupku menyedihkan ya?" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak. Kesempatan hidupmu masih besar Sakura. Teruslah berjuang. Masih banyak orang yang menanti dirimu bukan?" jawab Sasuke.

"Kau salah, aku kesepian." Ujarnya sambil tertunduk menahan tangis.

Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut. Untuk memberi semangat gadis tersebut. "Kau bisa anggap aku temanmu."

Sakura menoleh tak percaya. Dokter ini bilang apa? Menganggap temannya? Sakura melihat mata onyx kelam milik dokter tersebut. Tak ada kebohongan disana. Dokter ini berkata tulus padanya. Bahkan sangat tulus.

"Baiklah. Karena aku pasienmu. Kau boleh anggap aku temanmu. Bukankah kau juga lakukan ini pada pasien lain bukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak. Hanya baru kau saja." Balas Sasuke acuh.

Apa? Oh tidak. Pasti Sakura sedang bermimpi. Mana mungkin dokter tampan seperti ini hanya baru menawarkan pertemanan pada dirinya? Mungkin dia bermimpi. Ya dia bermimpi.

"Apa? Aku tak percaya." Jawabnya asal.

"Hn. Terserah. Omonganku tak akan bohong."

"Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis musim semi tersebut. Banyak alasan untuk diberikan pada gadis musim tersebut. Tapi sayang, _image_ seorang Uchiha harus dijaga. Ia tak mungkin akan berbicara panjang lebar dengan pasien yang baru dikenalnya kan?

"Hn. Kau akan tau nanti. Aku tak bisa memberimu alasan yang pasti. Seiring berjalannya waktu kau akan tau." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum misterius.

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi lebar Sakura. Apa-apaan dokter ini? Enak saja berkata seperti itu. Dengan senyum misterius pula. Menambah kesan misterius sekali dengan ucapannya barusan. Rasa penasaran Sakura kian memuncak. Dia harus tau yang dimaksud dokter tersebut. Ya, dia akan mencari tahu.

"Baiklah, kapan kau akan memberitahukanku?" tanyanya kembali.

"Nanti. Berjuanglah hidup jangan mudah menyerah dengan penyakitmu ini. Walau kau tau penyakit ini bertahan hidup hanya sedikit. Setidaknya kau ada kemampuan untuk hidup lebih lama. Aku akan membantumu sekuat tenagaku." Ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou Sasuke." Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman tulus.

Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis-sangat tipis. Hingga Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya. Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Sakura sampai sebahu gadis tersebut, dan menyuntikkan obat bius agar Sakura tak merasakan sakit sampai beberapa waktu kedepan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasakan kehangatan muncul di hatinya. Hanya dengan melihat senyuman gadis tulus ini dan wajah polosnya ketika tertidur membuat hati sang Uchiha ini merasa hangat. Bahkan nyaman, seakan ia tak mau melepas gadis-ralat pasiennya ini.

Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan menutup pintu itu rapat dan perlahan-lahan. Sangat pelan, agar tidur Sakura tak terganggu dengan bunyi decitan pintu yang memilukan.

Sasuke bersandar pada pintu tersebut sejenak, sambil memejamkan mata untuk berfikir. "Bisakah kau bertahan demi aku? Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam Sakura. Bertahanlah demi aku." Batinnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Curcol Author :

Chapter 2 update! Bagaimana? Ada yang tau perasaan dokter tampan ini tidak? :DD yang bisa aku kasih 5 jempol ^_^ hehe. Gimana adegan SasuSakunya kurang banyak ya? huaa udah aku usahain loh. Mungkin chap depan, akan ada adegan hurt nya mengingat penyakit Sakura semakin parah *nangisbersama* chap kurang panjang? Itu memang rencanaku setiap chap mungkin 1000 lewat. Kalo lagi rajin bisa 3000 lewat loh :3 hehe

Saatnya bales review :

AnnisaHM : sakura mati? Kasitau ga ya? hehe aku paling ga suka sad ending. Kalau keadaan masih bisa dikendalikan tak akan kok^^ jangan sedih sini sini aku peluk *dibunuh :3 review lagi? :DD

Sakura hanachin : Ini sudah update chap 2 nya! :DD review lagi? :D

Chanty : ini sudah update *bawachap2 :DD review lagi? :3

Sasusakusasogaa : ini sudah dilanjutttt *sodorinchap2 :DD terimakasih boleh review lagi? :DD

Bellatrix Alvaritta : Hiyaaa senpaii^_^ terimakasih sudah suka ff aku. Aku juga suka baca fanfic kamu kok bella-chan :33 dipanjangin? Aku sudah sekuat tenaga buat panjangin. Nanti malah jadi aneh loooh :33 terimakasiiih. Boleh review lagi? :DD

Terimakasih yang sudah review, favorite dan follow. Boleh review lagi? Saran dan review kalian aku terima kok :3

Review Please?


End file.
